Devil Fruits
Devil Fruits are mystical fruits that give the user various abilities unfamiliar to those without. They are extremely rare, but extremely powerful and capable in the right hands. ---- Suna Suna No Mi (Sand) ---- Passives: '''Cannot be hit by anyone who doesn't have a Logia or anyone who doesn't have Busoshoku Haki. * '''Tornado, ''creates a small tornado that does AoE damage to anything surrounding it. * '''Fly, ''allows the user to fly through the air on a sand-cloud and takes 100 stamina per second while in use. * '''Sand Pit, ''places a large pit on the mousepoint. Whenever something enters, it takes constant damage. * '''Final Tornado, ''a bigger and better version of the normal Tornado that deals more damage and can be thrown. ---- '''Tori Tori No Mi (Phoenix) ---- Passives: Very fast heal rate, Zoan type Devil Fruit. * Blue Burst, creates a blast of blue flame which does AoE damage. * Winged Flight, allows the user to fly through the air with blue-fire wings. * Healing, heals the user. * Final Blue Burst, creates a large blast of blue flame before jetting upward into the air. ---- Gura Gura no mi (Quake) ---- Passives: Paramecia Fruit * Quake, smash the air in front of you and people in range will take damage. * Ground Quake, slam the ground making it have range on all sides but not that much. * Cannonball Quake, throw a ball which explodes when in contact with a npc or a tree, or a building. Hie Hie No Mi Ice Passive: * Logia type * Got Ice Saber Sword Moveset: * Move 5: sub zero, create a blast of ice which freezes people around you. ------------------------------------------------------1-4 still not added-------------------------------------------------------- Magu Magu No Mi Magma Passive: * Logia type Moveset: * Move 1: Magma punch, throw a magma punch * Move 2: Magma wave, punches a fist of lava on the ground hits surrounding enemies * Move 3: Flight * Move 4: Meteor fists , user shoots fists of lava into the air then comes down like meteors Mera Mera no mi Fire Passive: * Logia type Moveset: * Move 1: Fire punch * Move 2: Fire kick thing * Move 3: Fire genki dama (Fire ball) Pika Pika no mi Light Passive: * Logia type * Got Light Sword Moveset: * Move 1: Pika beam, throw a beam of light * Move 2: Pika kick, throw a very powerful kick of light which does area damage * Move 3: Pika kick teleport, teleport to another spot Moku Moku no mi Smoke passive: Logia Move 1:White Blow, User shoot a cloud of dense smoke from their arms to blast his opponent hard. Move 2:Smoke Fly, fly around ofc lol Movie 3:White out, user shot clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent. Move 4:White wipe, user releases a massive amount of smoke, resulting opponents to blast away.(huge range and damage) Bari Bari No Mi Barrier - Liht blue + Neon mix Move 1: Barrier - 350 Stamina cost, 3 Second Cooldown, Creates a Wall in front of you when others run into it they get damaged. Move 2: Floor - 150 Stamina Cost, 2 Second Cooldown, Creates a floor under you that you can walk on Move 3: Barrier Crash - 750 Stamina, 6 Second Cooldown, A square projectile flys out from into of you and does damage to units it hits. Move 4: Barrier Ball - 1200 Stamina, 2 Second Cooldown, Creates a big sphere around you and traps everyone inside of it. Suke Suke No Mi man Move 1: invisibility - You turn invisible, takes time to turn invisible like about 2 seconds, no one will be able to see you only PvE NPC people are able to see your moves and guess where you are. Guru Guru No Mi Human * Move 1: Flight - your character spins really fast giving him the ability to fight FUCK YOU ALL